Each year countless syringes are used throughout the world by the healthcare industry for the administration of liquid medications to humans and animals with hypodermic needles or infusion catheters, as well as for delivery of oral and topical medications. Some medications provided by pharmaceutical manufacturers are prepared, stored, and shipped as powders, crystals, or some other solid form due to the lack of stability in solution. These medications are then reconstituted with liquid, such as water or some other suitable liquid solvent. For one or several administrations of a medication, the manual filling of the syringes with reconstituted liquid medication is a small chore. However, larger health care institutions often administer medications in syringes to hundreds of patients per day, thus requiring the rather large chore of filling hundreds of syringes with medications and labeling each filled syringe to show the contents, strength, and fill dates, usually under the direction of a qualified pharmacist. Healthcare providers have found that preparing (e.g. filling and labeling) the quantities of syringes needed has many efficiencies and other advantages when it is done in batches.
In the later regard, batch preparation may be particularly preferred for syringes carrying medications that are not stable in liquid form and are therefore frozen after preparation to maintain acceptable stability. Further, the task of maintaining sterility in the transfer of liquid from containers provided by pharmaceutical manufacturers to pre-sterilized syringes may be enhanced by batch completion in controlled environments. Also, safety and overall reliability may improve when syringes are prepared in batches by pharmacy personnel or others who are dedicated to and well-trained for the task. Currently, syringe preparation typically entails a number of separate operations with individual syringe handling. For example, systems used today fill syringes with dispensing pumps that are capable of delivering exact quantities of fluids but that require individual handling of each syringe. Peristaltic pumps that can be accurately calibrated, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,347, are often used. In such arrangements, the syringe caps are packaged so that sterility can be maintained in the capping procedure. The caps are located in trays where each cap is positioned so that the person doing the filling can manually place the tip of the syringe into the cap without touching or holding the cap. Labeling of the syringes has been done using a label dispenser similar to those used for applying pricing labels to grocery or other similar products.
With smaller syringes there are sometimes problems with getting sufficient label information on the syringe without covering over the syringe graduations or blocking the view of the medication. To overcome this, the labels are often applied by hand with the label wrapped around the syringe with most of the label extending from the syringe to form a flag.
Silicone lubricants are used in syringe manufacturing to provide lubrication for lowering the frictional force in movement of the syringe plunger. These silicone lubricants have a characteristic of migrating over all surfaces. Often, this migration causes difficulties in getting pressure sensitive labels to stay in place. This has caused users to use a clear plastic tape to wrap completely around the syringe and the label. Efforts to automate hospital or clinic-based syringe preparation have been made, but most systems have automated only portions of the process and still require human intervention during critical stages of the process. In one such system, caps are pre-positioned in a cartridge holder. The syringes are also provided in a cartridge where each syringe is oriented. The machine to perform the filling and capping function requires an operator to load the cartridges of caps and syringes. The filling is done with a calibrated peristaltic pump. The machine fills each syringe and places a cap. The labeling is done separately by a labeling machine that is commercially available.